


Branded

by Britactfan39



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britactfan39/pseuds/Britactfan39
Summary: Boyd gets teased by Spence into doing something silly but Grace's response is a real surprise.





	Branded

Authors note:- Fun fluffy and based very loosely on Wren Boys Series 6 episodes 1/2

Branded 1/1

“So what did you really think of Spence’s tattoo then?” We’re driving home and I know my husband has been thinking about our younger colleague’s reaction to his war wound all day. The reminder of Mel combined with the knowledge we could so easily have lost Spence too has been playing on his mind.

“Like I said I think it’s a healthy reaction to what happened to him, he’s not letting the fact he has a scar become a negative thing. Instead of hiding it he’s wearing it like a badge of honour it’s a sign he survived Peter you need to remember that too.” 

“I know that’s not why I asked honestly he has a lot of them doesn’t he? Tattoos I mean?”

“Well its common these days isn’t it? Young people do it all the time attitudes are very different toward them they’re not really seen as seedy or threatening anymore people get beautiful ones for all sorts of reasons.” Tattoos seem to be a theme today but other than identifying the one on our victim I’ve not given them much thought. It seems to have hit a nerve with him though; odd I never had him down as someone who’d have a problem with them. “I’m surprised at you Peter I thought you’d be more open minded about them it’s not like you can see any of Spence’s when he’s working.”

“I don’t have a problem with them it was just the way you reacted when you saw it I suppose it surprised me. In a good way of course. I don’t know........actually I’m not even sure why I brought it up. Have you ever thought of having one?”

“At my age? I’m a grandmother Peter I think that ship has sailed but it doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate them and the beauty in some of them.”

“Umm I suppose.”

“Anyway what time is Spence picking you up for the party?” We’ve reached home and while I change into something more comfortable he’s getting ready for the retirement party he and Spence are attending this evening.

“7 I still think you should come with us.”

“No thanks.” Has he lost his mind I can’t think of anything I want to do less. “One psychologist in a function room full of coppers celebrating? I think I’ll stick to my plans to catch up on journal articles and have a nice quiet glass of wine.”

“Spoil sport, you know how I love to show you off.” He’s pulled me into his arms and is kissing hungrily in a move I know is to negate the fact I still bristle at times when he makes such chauvinistic comments even as a joke. 

“Yes and you know I think you’re an idiot when you say things like that. I’m not a fancy car or a new gadget to be wheeled out to impress your friends.”

“I know but it’s only because I’m so proud of you.”

“Which is why I let you get away with it now get ready and go enjoy yourself I’ll be waiting when you get home.” He’s pouting at me now like I’ve stolen his last balloon but he has to go in half an hour and I’m not in the mood for a quick tumble before he does. Nice as that is at times I’d rather wait until he gets home to remind him why we’re so perfect together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’m home, I’m going to shower then go to bed see you in the morning.” What the hell? It’s almost 1am I’ve been patiently waiting for him to get home and now he’s walked past the living room and is half way up the stairs without so much as a good night kiss?

“What? Peter wait I’ve been waiting for you to get home I thought.....” I’ve reached the bathroom door and went to open it to find it locked. We never lock the bathroom door when it’s just us in the house. What the hell happened in the few hours he’s been out?

“I just want to shower and go to bed we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Peter what’s going on is this because I wouldn’t go with you tonight? Or because I wanted to wait till you got home to make love?” Silence now I’m really getting worried “Did something happen at the party?”

“No I’m just tired.” He’s come out of the bathroom in his robe and he can’t even meet my eyes, oh god suddenly it’s all becoming clear and I feel like someone has tightened a vice around my heart. 

“Have you been with someone else? I was expecting you home hours ago, did you meet someone is that why the first place you wanted to go was the shower? I.......” I can’t finish the sentence and it’s my turn to walk away making it back to the sitting room as I hear him take the stairs two at a time following me. 

“Grace! Shit no Grace stop please shit....” He’s at my side again and has tried to reach for me but I can’t let him touch me if I do I know I’ll fall apart completely.

“Go to bed, that’s what you said you wanted.”

“You really think I could be with another woman?” I didn’t until five minutes ago I never doubted him for a second now though I don’t know what to think. “Why would that be your first assumption Grace? I love you, I married you in case that ring on your finger isn’t reminder enough of that fact.”

“It wasn’t my first assumption, my first assumption was that you were angry with me but if I’m trying to talk to you and every other option is getting no response what am I supposed to think?” I’m trying really hard right now not to get upset but it’s proving impossible. “I’ve been waiting all evening for you to get home with every intention of reminding you one of the reasons you’re so proud to be with me then you bounce in the door and go straight to the shower without so much as looking at me? Not only that but you lock the bathroom door something we never do and when I try to talk to you I’m greeted with nothing but silence.”

“I wasn’t with another woman I swear Gracie I’d not do that to you. It was Spence’s fault I was so late, his and a very good bottle of bourbon that was being passed round our table.”

“So you got drunk when have I ever given you a hard time for that why would it make you rush off to the shower without so much as entering the room I’m in?” Now I’m completely confused I’ve finally turned to look at him again and I know he’s telling the truth. If I’m honest I never really doubted him but now I know something is wrong and I’m even more worried about what it might be.

“Because the party ended over 2 hours ago but Spence had been getting at me all night.”

“So you and Spence argued?” Great tomorrow is going to be fun in work. “How bad is it and how long will it take me to smooth things over again? Did you really think not telling me would make any difference you know he will the second I walk in the door in the morning. I wish you’d try not to rise to it when he......”

“We didn’t argue he was just getting at me about being old and boring and.......look don’t go mad ok?” Now I really am worried if there’s two things my husband hates they are being challenged and any suggestion he might be past it.

“Mad about what? Please tell me you didn’t start bragging about our relationship you know how I feel about work and our personal life staying separate he’ll be impossible now the teasing will..........”

“No, Jesus Grace I’d not talk about you like that. He was showing off his tattoo and the others around the table where showing ones they had and he was getting at me about being the only one around the table who didn’t have one and.............shit just look.” He’s taken off his robe and is standing naked in front of me as I scan his body not sure what I’m supposed to be looking at but......oh.....my....god!

“What is that?” On his chest right over his heart is an ornate swan in black ink, beautifully intertwined spirals make up its wings and I’m speechless. 

“It’s the Celtic symbol for Grace. I’m sorry but I was drunk and he was going on and on until I said maybe one day I would get one. Next thing he’s on the phone and telling me that the guy who does his works from home and he’ll see us right now. Before I knew what was happening I was in the cab he found the symbol on his phone he said no one gets names anymore. I know I should have backed out but I couldn’t, say something Gracie please.”

“It looks painful is it painful?” Ok, ok I know that is the most ridiculous response but I’m mesmerised by it and the fact he did it and was thinking of me when he did.

“It was when he was doing it now it just stings. I’m sorry.”

“It’s beautiful, stunning in fact. I never thought I’d find something like that so.......god Peter it’s so......can I touch it?”

“Gently.” I’ve closed the gap between us and the relief I see in his eyes is so sweet. I’ve never thought I’d find anything particularly attractive about body art, I’ve never had an opinion one way or the other but god just the sight of it is doing things to me I can’t explain. 

“I love it, it’s amazing and very, very sexy. You realise you’re stuck with me now, it may not be my name but you’d still have to explain it and that it was all about me.”

“I want to be stuck with you, you know that. You really like it? I thought you’d go mad.” I’ve pushed him onto the sofa and shed my own robe my nightie following it as I sit on his lap and feel him instantly harden against my thigh.

“I am going mad but not with anger. God Peter it really is one of the biggest turn on’s I’ve ever seen. I love you so much.” I’ve kissed him, mindful not to get to close as I sink onto his rock hard shaft. Damn he feels amazing.

“I love you to, god Gracie you’re so ready for me don’t stop please.” Like I had any intention of stopping I’m so desperate right now to feel him cum inside me, to brand me like he’s branded himself. All I can focus on is him, us, how good we are together. His hand has slipped between our bodies and I know it’s because he’s close but he wants me to get there first. That really isn’t going to be a problem I’m moving over him with a force that’s hitting all the right places inside of me sending me careering toward oblivion. 

“Peter..........oh god darling I’m cumming.......I.......Oh god yes.....” My body feels like it’s being torn apart by waves of pleasure so intense that it’s blinding. I can feel him rise off the sofa slamming into me a final time as he growls my name exploding in a frenzy of hot raw need.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you just going to stare at it or are we actually going to sleep tonight?” We’ve made it to bed but I haven’t turned my bedside lamp off yet I’m lying beside him starting at the thick black lines and beautiful details.

“You didn’t really think I could have been with another woman tonight did you?”

“No I was tired and upset and confused if I’d actually been thinking straight I’d never have thought it for a second.” He’s nodding now and I know I’m forgiven my moment of insecurity we both get them from time to time and they never last long. 

“Good, besides I’m officially yours now, marked for life not that I wasn’t marked as yours a long time ago but now it’s official. You really like it?”

“You really need to ask? Wasn’t my reaction and the fact I couldn’t keep my hands off you the second I saw it not confirmation enough of that?” He’s nodding now and looking distinctly smug but I’ll let him have that for tonight. I’ve finally turned off the light and curled into his side. As sleep claims me I don’t think I’ve ever felt so loved or so content, he’s forever mine not that I ever really doubted it but now it’s official I own his heart and there’s a permanent reminder of that.


End file.
